Living for Tomorrow
by FlyHighAndTakeTheSky
Summary: OC fanfic between my characters Niku and Ari. What happens when you love your bestfriend? What happens if you just happen to be a guy, and your guy bestfriend has a girlfriend? Bad things, that's what happens. One-shot with months skipped between chapters


Niku leaned back against the park bench, sighing audibly. His dyed blue hair, tipped sky blue and green-blue near the top, blew faintly in the wind along with the black and white scarf that the boy always wore.  
"Something wrong, Niku?" a voice bordering deep and normal asked curiously.  
"No," his quiet voice responded "Just thinking"  
"About what~?"  
"Nothing important, Ari…" he pushed the orange haired boy (not ginger, orange. Pumpkin orange, as Ari always stated) away from his face, allowing himself a small giggle at Ari's pouting.  
"I love your smile," Ari blurted out after a minute of silence, quickly covering his mouth after.  
"You shouldn't compliment me, you know how Taylor gets" the 15 year old frowned, resuming the facial expression he always wore.  
"Taylor's not here, unless she's hardcore stalking me or something" Ari flashed Niku a cheeky grin, pulling his phone out as the ringtone 'Raised By Wolves' by Falling In Reverse went off in his pocket.  
Niku studied his long-time friends face as he texted back whoever it was back. The seventeen year olds face glistened with a thin layer of sweat from the eighty or so degree heat, his facial tattoos of black stripes glinting in the sunlight. The low V-neck shirt that people often mocked him for wearing exposed part of his chest the way he was wearing it on the particularly hot spring day. His dark grey, worn down skinny jeans stuck to his skinny legs, but he didn't seem to mind much. Niku knew how much he hated shorts.  
"You okay?"  
A dark red flooded the pale boys face, which he desperately tried to cover with his scarf as he stuttered "Y-yeah, I'm fine"  
Ari shot him a playful glare from his orange eyes before half frowning half smiling "Um..I have to go…to Taylor's house…she, uh, wants me to go…I'm so sorry Niku, but I can't say no to her…"  
Niku felt hot tears well up in his light blue eyes, but he blinked them back rapidly and forced a small smile onto his face "It's okay. She's your girlfriend, I understand" he swallowed "I guess I'll see you later then"  
Ari hopped to his feet and held out a hand to Niku, who declined and stood on his own "Need a ride home?"  
"No, I'm okay. I'll walk"  
"It's like eighty five degrees outside, you're in a scarf and skinny jeans, and you expect me to let you walk two miles home? You'll die from dehydration or overheating or something!"  
Before Niku could protest that he'd be perfectly fine, he was picked up and thrown over Ari's shoulder as his hand gripped the end of his scarf and pulled it off.  
Immediately, Niku's hands flew to his neck to hide the long gash, now a thick scar, from Ari.  
The other sighed, putting the boy down, moving his hands and whispering "You know I don't care about that. I don't judge you for what happened in the past. But seriously, you're gonna overheat with this stuff on!"  
Niku dodged his friends outstretched hands as they reached for his dark blue shirt.  
"No!" he squeaked as Ari got a hold of it and yanked it upward, successfully pulling the fabric over his head and taking the Black Veil Brides beanie off with it and leaving his hair ruffled.  
Ari laughed, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it next to the other articles of clothing on the ground. Niku stopped moving and stared at the other boy, taking in the sight of his pale, toned chest. Ari didn't have a six pack or anything, but he had enough to be drool worthy. His heartbeat sped up, even though he constantly wished it would slow down and stop altogether.  
"You okay? You look super hot" Ari frowned and moved closer to the frozen-in-place boy and put his hands on his friends face.  
Niku turned bright red and tried to stop himself from kissing his best friend right then and there.  
"Hellooooo? Anyone home? Nikuuuuuu!" a hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts and back into reality with a sickening jolt.  
"Uh..yeah, sorry. I'm fine..Let's go, I don't want you to keep Taylor waiting" he stuttered out, grabbing his clothes and quickly turning towards the parking lot.  
"Niku, no" Ari grabbed his shoulder and spun him around easily, quickly scanning his scar covered chest up and down and stopping at his face, which was still lit up in a slight blush. "Tell me whats bothering you"  
Niku stayed silent for a few minutes and stared at Ari's face, studying it carefully and swallowing nervously.  
He'd known Ari for a year and a half now, ever since he was in 8th grade. He was the only one who stayed friends with Niku after he went to the psych ward, and if you had the balls to stay friends with Niku after that, then he was sure as hell going to fall for you. Especially if you had orange hair, black gauges, wore V-necks and skinny jeans, were 5 foot 7 and were currently shirtless and drop dead gorgeous in front of him.  
To Niku, Ari was perfect. And without thinking, he leaned up and kissed him.  
What he didn't expect, however, was for Ari to kiss back. After a minute they broke apart and backed up, Niku's realization of what he'd just done hitting him full force and causing the tears to spill over as he ran at full speed away from his best friend. He quickly pulled his clothing articles back over his head, desperate to hide the scars.  
He knew he'd never have anything more than friendship with Ari, and he'd rather die than have to face that. He faintly heard his name being called, but he could already feel his will to live ebbing away with each step he took towards the pavement of the road. He knew he shouldn't have felt that way, that the meds should be stopping the thoughts, but he couldn't help it. He hit the sidewalk, and without a second thought, let out a laugh and charged into the road, right in front of a black BMW. The last thing he heard was screeching tires and his named being screamed. And then he smiled as the blood seeped into his hair and dripped down his face.

The first thing that entered Niku's mind when he woke up was the steady beeping of machines. He quickly opened his eyes and scanned the room, dissapointment flooding him when he realized he was still alive. He knew he should be in pain rather than disappointed, but his body no longer let him feel anything other than a slight stinging sensation. When the haze clouding his vision faded, he glanced around the white room and studied his surroundings. A blur of orange stopped his eyes from wandering any further then the end of his bed. Angry tears rushed to his eyes and made them burn.  
Ari was half sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, half lying on the end of his bed. A badge labeled visitor hung from his neck and dangled in the air from a black lanyard. Niku groaned and leaned back into the pillows.  
"Huh? What happened? Niku?" Ari jolted upright in his chair and looked around the room, his orange eyes landing on his blue haired friend. Niku just stared at him, not knowing what to say.  
"Oh god, Niku…!" he shoved the chair away and scrambled on top of his bed and onto his friend, who just continued to stare at him.  
Before he knew it, Niku was crying again, his head against Ari's shoulder and fists clutching the grey V-neck shirt. He didn't know why he was crying to the one who'd made him want to try to kill himself, but he didn't know who else he could possibly go to.  
"Shh, Niku, quiet" Ari whispered, pulling Niku close and smoothing his hair down.  
After a few more minutes, Niku's sobs reduced to quiet hiccups, Ari still holding him close.  
"Oh my god, Niku...I'm so fucking sorry...So fucking sorry..." he murmured into his hair before letting the blue haired boy pull back to wipe his eyes.  
"It's okay," Niku whispered back, voice raspy "It's not your fault I'm a fuck up"  
"You're not a fuck up!" Ari yelled, sudden tears welling up in his orange eyes "You're so much better than a fuck up"  
It was quiet for a minute, just two staring at each other before Ari leaned in and pressed his lips to Niku's.  
Niku's breath caught in his throat as soon as he felt Ari's lips against his own, but somehow he found himself kissing back nervously.  
After a minute, a female coughed from the doorway "Uh, sir, visiting hours are over..."  
Niku pulled back, blushing madly and stammered out "U-uh...s-sorry"  
She smiled, understandingly "It's no problem at all. He can come back tomorrow"  
"I'll be here as soon as the doors are open to visitors" Ari winked, smiling broadly and pressing his lips to Niku's quickly once again.  
Niku sat, stunned, and watched his friend leave. Was Ari even a friend anymore? No, he wasn't even sure what Ari was to him anymore. Friend, more than a friend? He had no idea right now. None the less, he watched the orange haired teen leave the room, hand never leaving his lips.  
The nurse walked in as soon Ari left, going immediately over to the machine that was taking his heart rate.  
"Did...did he stay here the entire time I was..asleep?" Niku asked the nurse, looking shyly up at her.  
She smiled, brown eyes shimmering "Yes. He put up quite a struggle when we had to have security try and remove him, but eventually they let him be. He said he wasnt moving until he saw you open your eyes"  
Niku's face alighted in a blush "O-oh. Okay...thank you"  
"Was he your boyfriend?" she asked, then quickly added "Oh, I mean, if you don't want to answer that you really don't have to have to, it's none of my business anyways"  
"No, it's fine" he offered her a small smile "But honestly, I have no idea if he's my boyfriend or not...Last time I checked, he had a girlfriend and we were just friends..."  
"You like him though," she stated  
"Yeah...I do. I like him a lot..." he murmured quietly, clutching the covers on the bed.  
"I'm sure things'll work out," she bent down to give him a light hug "You guys would be adorable together. I gotta go now check on another patient, but my name is Rachel. Just call for me using the button next to you"  
"Thanks" he said, leaning back in the uncomfortable hospital bed.  
He figured he'd call Rachel again later tonight.

PAGE BREAK

It had been a week since Niku had been released from the hospital. Ari had sided with him on the fact that Niku had just been crossing the street without looking and that he hadn't tried to kill himself. They had also decided to not press charges against the man who was driving the car, since technically it was Niku's fault.  
The kiss hadn't been brought up since it happened either. Though Ari would grin every time he came strolling through the door to Niku's hospital room and peck him when he left, Niku still didn't bring it up.  
It wasnt until now, when the two of them were in the car on the way to school did Ari say something.  
"I broke up with Taylor" he said, straight faced, no sadness evident on his face  
Niku stared wide eyed at him "What?"  
"I broke up with Taylor" he repeated, still staring at the road  
"Why? You two were so perfect!" Niku lied  
"No, we weren't," he sighed, slowing the car near the park that the incident, as the two referred to it as, happened.  
Once the car was stopped in the parking lot, Ari got out and helped Niku out before sitting on the hood of the car.  
"I broke up with her because I love someone else" Ari finished, looking at his friend from the corner of his eyes.  
"Oh..." Niku casted his eyes downward as he took a seat on the car hood next to Ari.  
"You're not gonna ask who I fell in love with?"  
"No...er, yes? Sorry!" Niku squeaked out  
"You're silly," Ari laughed "Now ask"  
"Who'd you fall in love with?"  
"I've actually been in love with this person for a long time...But I just didn't know I loved them until a few weeks ago. They're the best friend a person could ever ask for, and they're fucking adorable" he smiled and took a breath "They're pretty quiet sometimes, but I love them for it. They also don't know how special they really are, so I plan to make them realize it if they say yes to going out with me."  
Niku smiled sadly, feeling his heart shatter "Just cut to the chase, who is it?"  
"I'll give you a hint" Ari chuckled, leaning forward and planting a kiss to Niku's lips, not breaking off for a good amount of time.  
When he eventually pulled back, Niku blinked a few times at him.  
"Any ideas yet?" he grinned widely.  
"I think I need another hint..." Niku blushed, touching his lips lightly.  
"I'll give you a lot of hints after school," he winked, hopping off the hood, taking Niku's hand and pulling him into a tight hug and inhaling the scent of his Black Veil Brides beanie hat.  
"We should get going then, so we don't get detention and my hints are prolonged" Niku said, smiling into Ari's chest and clutching the front of his black V-neck.  
"That sounds good" he smiled, pulling sadly away and making his way back to the drivers seat.  
The two drove out, Ari's hand ontop of Niku's as their fingers intertwined.


End file.
